Utopia, Pembingkai Mimpi
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Kepongahan dan kegelisahan adalah romansa kita. Namun kau mengelak, kau pergi. Aku diam, melucuti sunyi, meringkuk dalam sudut kotak pandora. Sembunyikan ringis dalam topeng mimpi, di sini./ Warning inside. RnR?


Aku bahagia. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Meski aku tahu hal tersebut berada dan berdiri diatas elegansi yang mudah dipatahkan oleh duka. Aku tahu, selama ini aku hanya berlindung dalam sebuah kehampaan berbusanakan eksterior pesona.

Langit senja kuning dan gerimis yang ditumpahkan dari langit merupakan saksi yang akan memproyeksikan masa depan, tepatnya di hari itu.

Aku percaya, selama aku tidak terombang-ambing dalam delusi berlaraskan duka, aku tahu, pasti akan ada sedikit asa yang bisa kudapatkan dari gadis itu. Namun, meski begitu, selalu saja ada hal-hal esoteris yang harus selalu kusembunyikan darinya, terutama selama satu setengah tahun ini.

Tidak, bukannya aku _harus_ menyembunyikannya, tapi aku hanya perlu agar dia tidak melihat sisi gelapku yang berbeda. Kalimat dan frasa menjadi bisu ketika kenyataan menghadapkanku pada sebuah proyeksi futuristik yang terencana tanpa terduga di depan mata : _ia tak mungkin menjadi milikku selamanya_.

Dan tanpa berkatapun aku mengetahui; ia hanyalah sebuah utopia—

—pembingkai mimpi.

.

.

* * *

**C**rimson** C**ammelia's **P**resent

U**t**op**i**a, Pem**b**in**g**kai **M**imp**i** © F. **Alys**s

.

_Eyeshield __**21**__**R**__iichirou __**I**__nagaki__** &**__**Y**__uusuke __**M**__urata_

.

**W**arning** (s)** : A bit of **OoC**, _**agak berat**_. **N**ista tingkat wahid. Pengacuan **sudut pandang** yang berubah-ubah. **T** for language. Diksi **Labil**.

Don't Like? _Don't Read_, ne! **Enjoy!

* * *

**

.

.

_Kesempurnaan adalah pembatas diantara kita.._

_Kita berdiri diatas realita yang mudah patah oleh kata._

_Namun, sesungguhnya, tak ada kesempurnaan yang benar-benar mengukuhkan suatu esensi kebenaran sejati dalam diri._

_Ada banyak hal yang tak mampu diuraikan dalam klausa berbatas frasa._

_Merintis jalan yang memproyeksikan hidup—jauh dari kelampauan yang semu._

_Kau dan aku, kita diam membisu._

.

.

Satu kata, sempurna. Mungkin itulah yang harus selalu ditunjukkan seorang Yamato Takeru pada setiap pasang mata yang dijumpainya.

Hal itu seolah mendarah daging, terutama semenjak kepulangannya ke Jepang. Dari negeri Paman Sam itu, dia berlatih begitu keras. Diawali dengan usaha mati-matian mengabulkan sebuah pernyataan kolot yang semata-mata harus ia buktikan. Sebuah keabsolutan, begitu ia menyebutnya.

Nilai-nilai eksternal yang sedari dulu ditanamkan padanya begitu ia kembangkan dengan baik, budi pekerti yang teronggok bukanlah suatu alasan yang membuat ia harus membuang apa yang ia sebut dan rasakan dalam titel kesempurnaan.

Ilusi dan imajinasi, onggokkan utopia yang mewarnai dalam tiap lembaran kertas—selayaknya takdir hidup yang mengisi kertas kosong, seperti itulah ia.

Atau mungkin, itu yang ia bisa rasakan.

Riak-riak benang kecoklatan yang dipadukan dengan rumit lalu dipendam dalam sebuah kristal gelap di dalam matanya; menunjukkan sebuah keramahan sekaligus kejujuran dan kepercayaan adalah salah satu kamuflase yang tersempurna dalam hidupnya. Lenguh dan senyum ramah penuh elu, menuturkan sebuah makna konotatif bagi yang tak menyadari; bahwa sebenarnya ada jalinan emosi yang berbeda dari tatapan dan fokus mata.

Semua yang menghalangi sama saja bermakna monosemi baginya. Sel-sel yang sekalipun tak pernah membuatnya memuntahkan eksplosi dari dalam dadanya. Terasa begitu pasif dalam kenyataan yang begitu kontradiktif.

Ia yang memancarkan tiap kehangatan dari atensi mata gelapnya itu perlahan memudarkan eksterior tersebut saat ia berbalik ringkih dibalik teritori lainnya. Memasang sisi gelap yang terasa kelam yang ia nikmati, tak peduli meski dihujat ribuan opini. Ia terus berdiri tegak dalam lingkup ruang waktu yang tak tergelakkan dalam _immortalitas_.

Sifat masif dan progresif di belakang yang tertutupi bingkai kesempurnaan ini tersembunyi dengan pesona yang tangguh di mata. Bungkam yang bermakna, mengumandangkan sajak-sajak tanpa tutur kata.

Ia adalah introver yang bersembunyi dalam topeng ekstrover. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil secara konteksual.

Saat itu, paling tidak sampai ia bertemu seorang berperawakan manis yang telah direncanakan Tuhan dalam sel-sel takdir yang ia kira _awalnya_ akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan dan disharmoni yang tercipta setiap waktu kala ia terhenyak dalam mimpi.

.

.

**_oOo_**

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah melewati beberapa pintu yang kelewat besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang menuju sebuah titik dimana ia harus melakukan apa yang ia wajib laksanakan. Memeluk erat beberapa buku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Tatapan malu-malunya mengelu dalam fokus mata bening kecoklatan indah. Menghindari beberapa rayuan dengan cepat. Secepat angin, melangkah begitu saja, sampai ia menemukan titik teritori yang sebenarnya ia cari.

"Selamat pagi, Koizumi_-san_!"

Ia tersentak. _Seperti biasa_, pikirnya. Meski sejujurnya ia tak pernah terbiasa.

"Se-selamat pagi," ia menunduk—membungkuk setengah tepatnya, dengan agak ragu. Wajahnya yang tersenyum malu terlukis dan terfigur dalam bingkai yang sebegitu sempurnanya. Meski mungkin agak pias.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang telah jatuh dalam suatu kesalahan; paling tidak itu menurutnya. Keberadaannya di dalam tempat yang ia kenali dalam memori inipun tak pernah terduga sebelumnya. Keberuntungan yang menjadi suatu kesialan tak beralasan baginya.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Dan ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tak mampu menolak pernyataan dengan sebuah penyangkalan yang sesungguhnya mendatangkan kekecewaan. Entah benar atau tidak, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, ada kebimbangan di dalam dirinya.

Sebuah tangan menggapai lembut bahunya, "Tenanglah, Koizumi_-san_."

Karin Koizumi terkesiap untuk kesekian kalinya, melihat sosok brunet tinggi menjulang di hadapannya, seragam _american football_ yang telah terpasang membuat lengan dan kaki orang itu tampak berotot, bagai siluet di matanya; seolah tanpa cela.

Ia mengarahkan fokusnya kepada orang itu sementara beberapa yang tadi menyapanya telah berlari entah kemana. Membiarkan ia mencari sesuatu yang _salah_ dari matanya, meski tiap literatur dalam wajah itu tak berkata demikian. Ia tak mampu mencari dan memberikan interupsi yang tepat kepada sosok itu.

"Ada apa?" ujar orang itu keheranan, mengarahkan pandangan dan seluruh fokusnya kembali kepada Karin.

"Bu-bukan!" Karin terbata, lidahnya terlalu kelu—beku untuk menyelorohkan kata, "A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa."

Orang di hadapannya tersenyum, "Kau seperti biasanya, Koizumi—"

"Ka-Karin!" ujar Karin cepat, "Panggil aku cukup dengan Karin."

Orang itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum lagi, "_Well_, baiklah, Karin. Hari pertama latihan, eh?"

"Ya. Yamato_-kun_."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan hari itu berjalan. Melancarkan laras-laras yang tak dikenal. Meski kini ia merasa—_menikmatinya_.

.

**_oOo_**

.

Yamato merasa nyaman. Kebersamaan yang telah ia rasakan semakin lama semakin merangsang dirinya untuk mengakui sesuatu yang kali ini membuatnya mampu terhenyak dalam resonansi. Membuatnya tak pernah menyesali hari itu.

Hari dimana ia mengenal, ia mendekat. Lalu ia merasakan dengan pasti bagaimana perasaannya.

Tapi, ia masih terlalu menggenggam titel kesempurnaan yang sedari dulu tak mampu ia lepas. Terlalu sulit mengakui kelemahan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan itu bermakna ambigu. Metafora dari gaung yang merasuk.

Perasaan yang tak kasat mata. Perasaan yang berhasil menyeretnya ke sudut paling sunyi.

Bagai riak-riak air yang tak mampu tenang kala rangsangan ekstern mengusiknya, itulah, apa yang seorang brunet yang menggenggam keabsolutan dan kenekatan bernama Yamato Takeru rasakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Utopia. Disanalah perservasinya, semata-mata berada dan berdiri dalam delusi yang dengan mudahnya goyah dalam ringkihnya kontaminasi mayanya rindu. Terombang-ambing dalam kosakata dan klausa yang tak menentu yang terucap saat mereka bersama.

Sekian lama, jalaran rasa yang tersirat dibalik sifat apatis gelapnya semakin merasuk. Membuat kekosongan jiwa yang nyaris hampa itu kembali dalam rengkuh peluk yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Intuisi sama sekali tak mampu ia realisasikan dengan keadaan, karena apa yang terjadi saat ini bagai racun yang menjalari tiap sel-sel kehidupannya. Mengaliri arteri dan vena dalam kesetaraan yang tak rasionalis.

Kontradiksi gaung yang mulai menggamah hatinya—tak mampu menyatu dalam kerealistisan yang ia anut, melebur peluhnya dan akhirnya membuat ia merasakan gerakan librasi yang menghantam tiap detik dalam jantungnya. Bukan ilusi semata, tapi realita yang seolah merangkap sisi irasionalisme.

Secara reflekstif dan naluriah, ia melangkah, mengharapkan sebuah pernyataan dan konsep yang _seharusnya_ tidak bisa membuatnya galau seperti saat ini. Tatapan intens ia arahkan ke depan.

Secara tidak langsung, ia menyadari—entah mampukah ia mengakui, namun.. Ia rindu senyuman manis gadis itu.

Jika dijelaskan secara gamblang, ia rindu. Sebuah frasa yang simpel, struktural namun tak pernah bisa diketahui bagaimana bentuk dan alur darimana ia datang. Ia rindu, selalu saja membingkai mimpinya. Ia rindu pada senyuman manis, pada pahatan yang terfigur sempurna dalam wajah itu. Pada tiap kata yang mengalir secara pasti dan ringan—terkadang terdengar ragu dari bibir itu. Mematahkan sifat apatis dan kamuflasenya selama ini.

Membungkam ironi. Mematahkan strukturalitas dan kesepadanan yang seharusnya terbentuk sedari awal.

Ya, dia selalu saja berkamuflase. Keramahan dan kekuatan yang seolah realita itu hanyalah sebuah topeng dimana ia berlindung—tidak, melindungi dan membarikade dirinya sendiri; dirinya yang hanya ia ketahui, dari orang lain. Dan ia tak ingin orang yang mengenal dekat dirinya itu tahu.

Ia tak ingin.

Ia sekali lagi terseret dalam utopia yang selalu membingkai mimpinya kala risih tak berpaku datang mendenting dalam tiap hembusan kecil dan pelan. Benar-benar terseret.

Dan jawaban yang mengungkapkan kerealistisan dalam diri : gadis itulah sesungguhnya, personifikasi utopia dalam dirinya. Menjadi manifestasi puncak.

Yang merengkuh dan menyampir dalam relung ingatannya, membangkangkan logika dan idealisme yang telah lama mendarah daging dalam diri; setiap waktu. Membuat jalinan waktu tersebut semakin _immortal_ dalam interspasi yang menggalakkan realita.

.

**_oOo_**

.

_Kau selalu tahu, kita berada dalam laras-laras realita.._

_Melodi kita kadang ditembangkan selembut lembayung—harmonisasi yang mampu menghentikan desiran angin yang sedetik lalu menggoyahkan jiwa kita._

_Namun kadang, kita dihentakkan dengan keras—berputar dalam sudut waktu yang tak merata._

_Kita juga terkadang dilungsurkan dengan kencang—bagai jatuh dari atas langit, kala mata kita tertutup saat dunia membuka kesempatan bagi kita._

_Kita. Berputar-putar dalam implementasi waktu sempurna yang menggila._

.

.

.

Perspektif dan intuisi diri mengejeknya. Ia merasa dipermainkan dalam utopia ini. Enigma-enigma itu selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal untuk mengatasi setiap hal. Terutama saat ini.

Bentangan jarak diantara dirinya dan gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Hanya tiga jengkal yang nyaris tak terhitung, ia pasti mampu mendapatkan rengkuh hangat dan semburat kemerahan semerah senja yang terukir dengan manisnya di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Ia cukup menggenggam tangan kecil itu, lalu berkata dan segalanya akan berakhir dengan gampang; segampang angin menyisir dedaunan saat ini. Tapi itu tak segampang yang ia kira.

Pertemuan awal dan pada akhirnya rajutan perasaan yang teruntai—dan _terlunta_ dengan sendirinya selama kurang lebih _satu setengah tahun_ itu membuat perasaan Yamato beku layaknya kuarsa. Beku karena telah lama terombang-ambing dalam utopia dan kebimbangan hukum alam. Juga realita.

Yamato memperlihatkan lekukkan pada dirinya yang seolah tak pernah menegang sedikitpun. Selalu saja. Ia merekayasanya dengan sempurnya—meski hatinya tak berkata demikian.

Ia tak mungkin menunjukkan sisi eksplosif dalam dirinya itu, bukan?

Refleksi dirinya dan gadis itu dalam bayangan senja membuat Yamato gelisah. Ia tahu, pembicaraan mereka selalu saja tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Dan itupun hanya mampu memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang menyangkut realitas semata. Intrik-intrik yang terbiasa dimainkannya untuk menarik orang-orang dalam teritorinya tak mampu ia lakukan pada gadis ini. Ada perasaan yang membarikadenya.

Ternyata waktu satu setengah tahun yang berjalan itu tak mampu membuatnya menggerakkan sedikit atensi mata gadis itu ke arahnya—dalam arti konotatif.

"Yamato_-kun_," lirih. Namun cukup untuk membuat pria brunet ini mengelejit.

Helaan nafas tenang. Itu yang awalnya ia lakukan, lalu berkata, "Um, ya?"

Sambil terus berjalan melewati koridor-koridor lawas yang mulai menguning terkena semburat senja, Karin—gadis itu, tak jua menatap Yamato.

"Kurasa, waktu cepat sekali," kata Karin.

Yamato diam, membiarkan atmosfir tak nyaman menghampiri.

"Kau tahu, ada yang berbeda," ujar Karin lagi, memecahkan atmosfir itu. Yamato berusaha mengeluarkan kepercayaan dirinya yang luar biasa, tapi entah kenapa, tertahan begitu saja.

Ia yang berfikir bahwa kedekatan dirinya dengan gadis ini hanyalah kesamaan dengan yang lainnya; disharmoni, ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahan paling besar. Harga dirinya kadang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal ini. Menggetarkan substansi dalam hidupnya.

"Apa?" Yamato bertanya balik. Gadis itu menoleh menatapnya, sama halnya dengan Yamato yang berusaha mengerahkan aspek dari dalam fokus matanya—agar gadis itu menyadarinya.

Err, mungkin menangkap makna perasaan itu, lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak. Entah. A-aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda diantara kita."

_Ya, memang. Kau tak tahu. Kau tak menyadarinya, kalau perasaanku berbeda padamu_, pikir Yamato. Menenggelamkan dirinya sedikit dalam siluet yang terbentuk dari bayangan-bayangan yang saling bertautan di belakangnya.

Tapakkan kaki mereka yang menyatakan kebisuan. Langkah telah mengantarkan mereka menuju gerbang Teikoku Gakuen yang rumit dalam pahatan-pahatan abstrak—entah dimana letak seninya.

_Ah, harusnya sekarang_. Pria ini berkata lagi dalam hati, mensugesti diri sendiri. Senja hampir berakhir. Hanya mereka berdua dan _hanya mereka yang ada di tempat ini saat ini_.

Seharusnya ia tak lagi menunggu. Sudah selama satu setengah tahun. Tak perlu realisasi yang rumit, cukup tiga kata yang mengacu pada sebuah pengakuan. Simpel, tak deskriptif, tanpa puitisasi. Cukup mengatakan, '_Aku suka padamu_'. Bukanlah hal yang sulit. Mampu terkatakan secara impulsif.

Bahkan tak ada yang akan kehilangan raga karena mengatakan hal itu saja.

Tapi bagi orang yang kasmaran, itu adalah hal yang kabur. Buram. Klise. Benar-benar kata-kata yang enigmatik. Penuh dengan makna. Terkadang begitu hiperbola. Tapi juga membuat meringis, terutama saat-saat ternyata apa yang dirasakan tak mampu tersampaikan—membuat hati meringkuk tersudut dalam enigmatis. Itulah yang paling tidak membuat tiga kata bermakna denotatif itu agak menakutkan untuk dikatakan.

Selalu seperti ini, keheningan lagi-lagi menyapa. Seolah mengisyaratkan diri jikalau hal tersebut menampakkan sebuah hal esoteris dan manipulasi. Yamato diam, sama halnya dengan Karin. Mereka saling menutupi. Meski Yamato sendiri tak yakin bagaimana perasaan Karin, atau entah bagaimana nantinya. Ia tak berani memutuskannya. Hal ini tidak seperti _american football_ yang ia dan gadis blonde itu geluti. Ini lebih kompleks, sehingga untuk menyatakan sebuah keabsolutanpun mungkin adalah sesuatu yang… butuh keberanian besar, eh?

Yamato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya kembali. Lalu menatap wajah gadis yang kekuningan tertimpa sinar dari fragmen-fragmen senja, membuat pirang rambut itu bersinar lebih dari biasanya. Dan perlahan, tanpa ada sesuatu yang jelas atau mendeskripsikannya—tak menghiraukan intensitas waktu yang bergerak laju—Yamato menggenggam tangan itu. Menautkan jari-jarinya yang besar dan hangat dalam tangan hangat Karin yang saat ini tak karuan.

Karin mengelejit, menoleh. Dan memerah.

"Etto—"

"Err," mereka berdua kehilangan kata-kata. Selama sepersekian detik, ingin rasanya Karin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Lain Karin, lain pula Yamato. Pria brunet ini menghela nafas. _Pertama, sukses._ Itu yang ia tahu. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya.

Ia berusaha agak kepongahan yang selalu terlukis dalam lekuk wajahnya itu tak muncul saat ini. Karena romansa telah muncul—tak boleh rusak dan pergi karena sebuah kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia tak mau pasungan emosi lepas kala ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya yang _terlihat baik_.

Senja mengatur segalanya.

Atmosfir yang tak biasa menyelimuti. Mereka berdua merasakannya. Yamato menautkan tangannya semakin kencang. Karin hanya terdiam dan pasrah—dalam artian entah dia tak mau melepaskannya atau memang kenyataannya dia _tak bisa_ melepaskan tangan itu. Wajahnya menyemburatkan malu yang dalam.

Yamato kembali mencoba melepaskan suasana hening dan berat serta canggung, yang tergabung dalam mosaik-mosaik hidup yang telah terpasang dan terekatkan dengan sempurna.

Ia menarik nafas, menyisiri seluruh bagian wajah manis itu dari sudut pandangnya. Tiap lekuk, pori-pori, apapun yang mampu ia tangkap dari wajah itu sebelum kata-kata terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sentakkan di dadanya makin kuat. Menuntut sebuah keproduktifan dari karakter dirinya yang kini berubah masif—sedikit naif.

"Ah. Karin, aku—"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Delusi menjadi pijakkan Yamato sepenuhnya saat ini. Hantaran kata yang terucap itu hanya tinggal menunggu detiknya untuk terkukuhkan oleh sebuah kebenaran dan ketangguhan yang kokoh sejati.

Untuk mencapai sebuah ekuilibrium, harus ada sebuah tindakan pasti. Terutama pada perasaan ringkih yang dimilikinya saat ini. Ia membutuhkan justifikasi yang tepat, yang seharusnya sudah ia putuskan sejak lalu.

"—Aku.."

Karin diam, menunggu kata-kata Yamato muncul dan terhantar secepat hantaran listrik yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh daun telinganya. Dan berpikir, harus menjawab apakah ia nanti?

Apakah senja mengizinkan iringan takdir ini berjalan dengan mulus? Kekalutan itu adalah sebuah bukti nyata jikalau keduanya sedang risuh, merasakan gejolak emosi yang menggelora, memberikan sebuah kontradiksi diantara dua asumsi; muluskah pernyataan rasa ini, atau—takdir dan senja sama sekali tak mengizinkan mereka?

Dan haruskah mereka tunduk pada sebuah kenyataan dari kesimpulan yang merentetkan paradigma yang tak begitu jelas secara gamblang?

.

Tapi, sepertinya, kesimpulan yang akan diambil terjawab dengan pahit.

.

"Karin-_chan_!" sebuah pekik suara yang menyuarakan nama gadis disampingnya itu membuat Yamato berjengit. Melihat sosok yang _sepertinya_ pernah ia kenal.

"Ah.." Karin menoleh cepat. Melihat dan menatap ke depan, pada arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya dengan keras. Terkesan sarkastik bagi Karin. Dan pada saat itu pula, genggaman pada tangannya melemas dan terlepas dengan sempurna.

Yamato tak bicara apapun. Membungkam dan menyekat tenggorokkannya agar tak menuturkan apapun. Matanya menatap heran, perlahan mencoba menguasai keadaan. Ia sembunyi di balik topeng penuh intrik dan manipulasi; meski kekhawatiran dan perasaan sesal ada jauh dalam diri.

Ia tak mengalihkan fokus atensinya pada sebuah mobil sedan gelap. Dengan dua orang di dalam sana.

"Masaru… Honjo?" Yamato terlihat bingung ketika menangkap siluet seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari sahabatnya. Dan di jok samping, ia melirik, melihat seorang pria berambut perak panjang yang sedari tadi harusnya sudah pulang. Tentu saja, itu sahabatnya, ia mengenalinya dengan baik.

Lalu, ia melihat sedikit bagaimana sang Ayah seperti _membujuk_—mungkin?—anaknya untuk turun dari mobil. Gestur yang terkesan berlebihan.

Yamato melirik, wajah Karin memerah. Oh, bagus, apalagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki yang terkesan satu-satu dan perlahan menuju mereka berdua. Taka, dengan skeptisnya menatapi Karin dari atas sampai bawah. Mimik wajah Taka tak bisa ditebak. Statis.

"Taka?" Yamato agak tercengang.

"Ya, Yamato," ujarnya pelan lalu beralih pada Karin, mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo _kita_ pulang, Karin?"

Yamato diam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Keheningan sepertinya begitu senang menyampiri tiap langkah mereka. Membuat seluruh atmosfir yang dirasakan saat ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang seharusnya ia pikirkan dan ia lakukan.

Senja mengelabui mereka.

"Um, _yeah_," Karin menangkap uluran tangan Taka dengan wajah merona. Tangan yang dingin bertemu dengan tangan yang hangat. Beresonansi begitu saja. Taka menatap Karin dengan tatapan stoik miliknya yang biasa.

"Ayo, sebelum ayahku berkata yang tidak-tidak," Taka langsung saja menarik tangan Karin yang diam seribu bahasa. Dan Karin mengikutinya.

Yamato menatap nanar.

_Senja benar-benar mengelabui pikiran mereka._ Mengelabuhi dengan ilusi-ilusi yang tercipta dari tiap fragmen yang terbentuk, menyusun mosaik-mosaik yang enigmatis. Menjalankan rencana dalam tiap titik sel takdir-takdir Tuhan yang esoteris. Namun kadang menjentikkan melodi ironik yang bergaung bagai _requiem_ patah-patah.

Dan senja memutuskan hubungan takdir mereka.

Langkah kaki yang ditangkap telinga Yamato berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Erm," Karin berhenti sejenak, menolehkan pandangan pada Yamato yang tak mampu berkata apapun, tak menggubris dan mengakui betapa ia merutuki kenyataan yang telah terjadi pada senja hari ini. Meski kamuflasenya masih terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Ya, ada apa, Karin?" ia tersenyum kecut. Karin menatapnya perlahan.

"Um, aku dan Taka.. _Kami_, duluan," ujarnya, melambai. Lalu berlalu. Senja menelan punggung mereka, lalu hilang semakin jauh dengan deruan mesin dan angin yang seakan tak mau kalah.

Mereka menyisakan kontradiksi di mata batin Yamato. Memberikan rasa sesak yang bermakna begitu dalam. Yamato mengumpat dalam hatinya.

_

* * *

Kesimpulan itu, benar-benar pahit.

* * *

_

_Ia merasa ingin marah_? Ya, tapi untuk apa seseorang sepertinya marah karena sesuatu atau lain hal yang tak pernah ia akui sebelumnya?

_Ia.. merasa rindu_? Mungkin, mungkin ia begitu merindukan.. Merindukan senyuman, kata-kata, lalu hangatnya pertautan tangan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Angin menghentakkan dedaunan yang berbaur dengan semakin dibentangkannya permadani kegelapan bertaburan titik-titik cahaya yang perlahan terlihat. Membuat tatapan matanya yang tajam luruh berkilat-kilat.

Tegalan ilalang menyapu pandangan. Dan ia sendiri, di tempat ini, mencari sebuah penyangkalan dalam sebuah paparan kebenaran yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbersit dalam angan.

Sebuah desiran mengecup tiap helai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan. Kontur wajahnya mengeras. Gemerisik riak-riak air yang terdengar seakan hengkang kala sebuah hembusan angin yang terkurung dalam atmosfir yang tak jelas merangkap ringkih perasaannya. Menyingkap deburan suara pancuran di belakang tubuhnya.

Simpul mati itu kini merangkap dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti. _Utopia _itu merengkuh lalu mengikat dirinya sedimikian rupa—membuatnya terbuai dalam elegansi tak terduga.

Dan seiring pula ia semakin terikat, makin sulit pula ia melepaskan. Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, utopia yang kini pergi namun dulu menguasai dirinya itu telah membingkai seluruh mimpi, angan, halusinasi dan tak ayal membuatnya merasa seperti berada dalam kontradiksi tak beralasan. Dan tahu, sejenak jikalau utopia itu perlahan telah merasuki takdir-takdirnya. Semakin ia mengingat, semakin pula ia sulit melupakan.

Namun semua telah terlanjur.

Meraup diri dalam penyesalan adalah sesuatu yang tak ada gunanya. Karena itu, mungkin dari sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya. Tak membiarkan mencoba berelasi dengan apapun, terutama dengan sesuatu yang menyebabkan eksplosi bergema di dadanya.

Biarlah ia sendiri yang pada akhirnya menyimpan kenangan manis itu, menyimpannya, lalu perlahan melupakan titik demi titik pahatan yang terlanjur tercipta. Membiarkan kepingan rindu yang teronggok dalam sebuah kubangan lumpur; menjadi sebuah bangkai yang mengotori sisi estetika perasaan yang harusnya pernah ia anut—meski bertentangan dengan sifat realisnya.

Dan denting disharmoni tak diinginkan itu harus pergi, harus lepas dari kolaborasi tiap detik yang tercipta. Sebuah manipulasi yang sempurna—tersekat hanya pada batas emosi yang menggelora; _hanya_ pada hamparan mimpi yang tergilas oleh rasionalitas realita.

Ia tahu. Ia harus melupakan utopia itu. Melupakan segala meski tak bisa secara utuh.

Yamato Takeru tahu, ia _benar-benar tahu_. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya membuang diri dalam sebuah kotak pandora. Jadi, ia mulai saat ini memutuskan, _ia akan terus berkamuflase_. Membiarkan dirinya yang tak bicara dan naif dalam kepedihan yang ia rasakan itu terisolisasi dalam _cover_ kesempurnaan dan kenekatan yang selalu ia lakukan.

Jiwanya timpang; tersesat dalam kecacatan—kehilangan komponen sekunder yang mestinya menjadi hal yang penting dalam dunia yang tercipta dari sudut matanya.

.

_Cinta itu, menyakitkan, eh?_

.

Perlahan menelusup dalam dinding teritori diri yang paling dalam, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak—tapi memberikan sebuah bekas yang tak pernah hilang ditelan _immortalitas_ waktu. Seolah, merupakan bagian diri yang menjuntai bagai rantai—sebuah parasit yang perlahan membuat ia teringgak-ingguk dalam imajinasi, lalu pada akhirnya mengikat diri sepenuhnya. Dan mati.

Menjadi bangkai. Saat suspensi mengaduh.

Ibarat saat diri terombang-ambing dalam utopia yang tak pernah nyata. Merasa hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang kompleks, namun nyatanya bukan. Karena hanyalah delusi yang sejenak menghampiri diri semata. Sebuah manipulator ulung, menjebak rasa. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang konotatif, kias. Sulit mencari arti di dalamnya. Tak berstruktur ataupun mengemukakan sebuah strukturalitas.

Idiomatis.

Dan sesungguhnya, ia hanyalah ilusi yang terbentuk oleh utopia yang sejak awal mengombang-ambingkan diri.

Yamato selalu ingin melupakannya.

.

.

"Haha, sial."

Hentakkan kakinya terdengar. Sesal tak ia kumandangkan, namun senyum pahit ia tunjukkan. Ia menjadi sesosok eksper yang selalu bersembunyi dalam topeng ekstrover. Selalu seperti itu. Membuat rentet eksplosi dalam dadanya membludak.

Secepat air mengalir. Secepat suspensi waktu berlalu. Secepat daun jatuh, dirontokkan melodi satir yang dimainkan oleh angin.

Secepat itulah dia harus melupakan utopia yang pernah melingkupi hidup, hati dan mimpinya.

.

Meski ia menyadari jikalau…

Karin Koizumi adalah sebuah utopia.

Yang setiap malam selalu membingkai mimpi-mimpinya—refleksi dari penghancuran kamuflase, yang selama ini –secara tak sadar- ia lakukan. Setiap waktunya.

.

.

_Kepongahan dan kegelisahan adalah romansa kita._

_Namun kau mengelak, kau pergi._

_Aku diam, melucuti sunyi, meringkuk dalam sudut kotak pandora._

_Sembunyikan ringis dalam topeng mimpi, di sini._

.

* * *

_**-Fin-

* * *

**_

.

.

**A/N** : _Akhirnya, kita berjumpa kembali. Diawali dalam kungkungan kata-kata rindu yang tak sengaja terucap, dan diakhiri dengan elu yang menguar dalam tiap hembusan nafas. Terimakasih tak hentinya terucap kala senja mengantarkan wadah jiwa ini ke altar awal kelahiran diri._ –_**ditabok - hiperbola lu!**_- Yo, berjumpa lagi, ne! Setelah hiatus akhirnya bisa pablis fic lagi XD, lupakan saja kata-kata barusan, hanya sekedar menggila setelah akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Haha, ternyata kelas 9 itu jauh lebih menyesakkan (_halah_).

.

Umm, bagaimanakah dengan fiction ini? O.o

Saya mencoba sedikit _pemanasan_ setelah hiatus ini—pikiran terbagi sih, dan bener aja, **gaje**. Endingnya abal pula -_-''

Yamato kayaknya memendam perasaan terlalu dalam gitu, tapi.. err, kayaknya gak dia banget (_menurut saya sih_). Sisi lain yang saya maksud adalah, ehm, Yamato yang didepan biasanya tersenyum, namun ada kalanya jika dia tak mau kalah, dia akan memperlihatkan sisi _lain_ itu (_inget aja waktu ngelawan Sena di Christmas Bowl deh_). Tentu saja, sisi tersebut, gak ada yang mau menunjukkan, 'kan? *_sotoy - plak_*

Di akhir saya bikin dia berusaha melupakan, tapi emang dasar dodol, tetep aja kayaknya kesannya _**blur**_gitu ==''.

Seperti kebiasaan saya, selalu saja _sadness_ dan OoC (_meski dikit, tetep aja ._._). Entah kenapa, ending bahagia dan IC itu ribet buat saya (_itu mah lu aja yang geblek, Fit_). Apakah di fic kali ini terlalu _**banyak kiasan**_? Dan apakah sulit dimengerti? Maafkan saya. w(_ _)w

.

Afterall, saya harus mengatakan terimakasih atas semua dukungan dalam lomba saya kemarin. Dan syukurlah sukses, akhirnya saya bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi yang sudah mau membantu saya dalam lomba tersebut, tidak lupa bagi kalian yang telah memberi dukungan. _Arigatou, ne!_

.

Dan sejujurnya, saya masih merasa banyaaaaaaaak sekali kekurangan di dalam fic nista ini, saya sudah membacanya berulangkali, dan saya tahu ada yang terlewat, pasti ada kesalahan yang kadang tak saya sadari. _Anyway_, saya selalu menantikan repiu, kritik konstruktif dan saran dari _senpai-tachi_ dan semuanya untuk memperbaiki sehingga saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Itulah penyemangat saya dalam menulis sebuah fic/tulisan.

.

.

* * *

.

**Penjelasan** :

**Enigma** **:** Teka-teki. Perkataan yang sifatnya rancu—tidak jelas

**Delusi** **:** Pikiran atau pandangan yang tak berdasar. Pendapat yang tidak berdasar kenyataan.

**Ekstrover : **Orang/sesuatu yang minat/pengabdiannya ditujukan pada seluruh/sesuatu yang ada di luar dirinya, tidak kepada pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan juga tipe orang yang mudah percaya diri, gampang mengatakan sesuatu.

**Esoteris : **Bersifat khusus; rahasia, terbatas.

**Justifikasi :** Putusan berdasarkan hati nurani

**Refleksi : **Gerakkan, pantulan di luar kemauan (kesadaran). Cerminan atau gambaran.

**Disharmoni : **Janggal; Tidak selaras.

**Ekuilibrium : **Keadaan yang mantap karena kekuatan/sesuatu yang berlawanan seimbang.

**Elegansi** **:** Keelokkan, keanggunan.

**Kontradiksi : ** Hal-hal yang bertentangan satu sama lain.

**Utopia : **Sesuatu (yang dianggap sempurna) yang ada di dalam bayangan/khayal dan sulit atau tidak mungkin diwujudkan dalam kenyataan.

Nah, kalau ada yang kurang, silahkan tanyakan di repiu ya. Jujur, saya agak pikun akhir-akhir ini! Semoga sempet dan saya usahakan balas sekaligus menerangkan sedikit.

Terima kasih sudah membuka page ini, membacanya, bahkan rela melungsurkan detik-detik yang efektif hanya untuk mereview fic ini.

.

**RnR, ne?**


End file.
